An Aeon's Tale
by Morina Setterwind
Summary: Ever wonder who were the people who gave up their lives to become the aeon's we all know and love? Come and read their tales from the time of the Machina War, and how the joining with one summoner and her Guardian's changed their fate forever.


**Author's Note: Hello everyone! This is my first story for , so I hope you all enjoy it. I am planning on doing the background story for each of the aeons Yuna can acquire during her pilgrimage, along with a little bit of story when they first they first meet Yuna and when you can meet them in the temples the second time. Please feel free to send me comments, ideas and reviews! **

Valefore: Chapter 1—Meetings

"How long have I been here now? One hundred? Two hundred? A thousand years?" said a woman's voice, seemingly coming from everywhere and nowhere. "Have I been dreaming this entire time? And what of Spira? I wonder how long it will be forced to return to the nightmare of Sin…."

The space that the voice was emanating from was filled with warm, soft white light. Occasionally, shimmers of color flashed in the air or little comets with rainbow tails raced by with no purpose or direction. High above stretched a thick wall of dark gray stone, etched with strange symbols and letters. In the center of this stony sky, was a carving of a majestic bird, wings open in flight.

A chime range out in the almost-empty space followed by a different woman's voice "Fayth sealed into stone and time, I ask your blessing and guidance. Your blessing to become a summoner, your guidance on my pilgrimage to bring about Spira's Calm."

As a response to the sound and voice, a great number of the light comets raced upwards, disappearing into the bird of stone hanging in the sky.

A young woman at the end of her teen years knelt in front of a glass dome imbedded in the stone floor. Underneath, a stone carving of the back of a bird, painted with great detail and care, down to the gold hoops hanging off the bird and the slight differences in violet shades in the bird's feathers. She kneeled there, head bowed, hands clasped in prayer as she chanted softly for hours, days.

Finally, the statue began to glow, as multicolored balls of light shot out from its center, and exited the dome. The light danced around each other, swirling and floating around in complex patterns, eventually joining together to form an image of a woman hovering a few inches above the glass. The woman was young, in her mid-20's, with mid-length brown hair, tied back in a ponytail. Her grass green eyes looked down at the kneeling teen and gave a sad smile. "Rise and tell me your name, young acolyte."

The kneeling girl stood, brushing off her purple skirt and wiping away some of the sweat dripping down her face, and bowed low to the fayth. "I am Yuna, daughter of High Summoner Braska."

"Braska?" said the fayth in surprise, "I am sorry for your loss Yuna. He was a kind and honest man, worthy of becoming High Summoner. So, you wish to follow in his footsteps?"

"Yes. I wish to become a summoner, like my father before me."

"And why do you want to walk down this road?"

Yuna though for a minute and said with a voice filled with determination "Spira is a land that is under attack by a force that indiscriminately destroys homes, buildings, lives. If I am able to do something to change the people's lives for the better, to give them a chance to live their lives in peace and calm, then I will do so."

The fayth nodded her head, "The pilgrimage to Zanarkand is a dangerous one. Do you have Guardians, people you can trust with your very life, to walk with you and protect you on this journey?"

"I have three, friends that are dear to my heart, that I have known almost as long as I can remember: Wakka, Lulu, and Kimari. They will walk with me."

"Good. Then I grant you the power to call forth us Aeons. Journey to each temple and pray to receive each aeon's blessing. When you have completed this task, go to Zanarkand; there you receive the Final Aeon needed to defeat Sin." Raising her hands high in the air, she continued "I bless you Summoner Yuna, and grant you my power and protection. I am the warm breeze and the mighty gale. I am the Guardian of Air, Valefore!"

With this said, the floating woman's body tilted until her outstretched hands and head was pointed like an arrow at the center of Yuna's chest. She shot towards the new summoner, going through her body in a flash of light.

Inside Yuna's head, she heard Valefore's voice. "Call my name and I will come to your aid."

"What's your name?" Yuna asked.

Laughing, she answered "Have you forgotten it so quickly?"

"No, YOUR name, who you were before you became a fayth"

The laughter stopped and there was silence for a few moments, then a small voice echoed in Yuna's head "….Erina…" and then the aeon's mind faded from the new summoner's.


End file.
